The present invention relates to an acrylic sign box, and more particularly to such an acrylic sign box that can be conveniently opened for allowing the maintenance engineer to inspect its internal electric arrangement.
Sign box with lighting means may be installed in the outside wall of a store for display of an advertisement. A sign box for this purpose is generally comprised of a metal box frame, a plurality of lamp holders mounted inside the box frame to hold a respective lamp tube, and light-permeable acrylic cover boards covered on the peripheral sides of the box frame. Each acrylic cover board has a design on it. Because the box frame is made of metal, it is durable in use. However, the service life of the lamp tubes is short. Because the average service life of the lamp tubes is about 8 to 12 months, the lamp tubes must be replaced frequently during the service life of the box frame. When replacing a lamp tube, the acrylic cover boards must be removed from the box frame so that the maintenance engineer or worker can take the damaged lamp tube away, and then install a new lamp tube. During a maintenance work, a lift may be used to lift the maintenance engineer or worker to a certain height, enabling the maintenance engineer or worker to take the damaged lamp tube away for a replacement. Alternatively, a ladder may be used so that the maintenance engineer or work can climb to the designed height. However, it is not an easy job to remove acrylic cover boards from the box frame of a sign box. For removing acrylic cover boards from the box frame of a big scale sign box, a hoist shall be used. Because the service life of lamp tubes is short, the sign box user shall have to check the working condition of the lamp tubes regularly, and replace damaged lamp tubes. However, frequently loading and unloading the acrylic cover boards may do damage to the connection structure between the box frame and the wall of the building.